The present invention relates to prefabricated vehicle maintenance apparatus adapted for insertion within a pit. The various vehicle maintenance devices of the prior art do not provide complete accessibility to a vehicle located over the housing for mechanics of varying heights and reaches. Furthermore, the housing apparatus of the prior art fail to provide mechanics with all the equipment necessary to perform complete servicing of a vehicle from the housing. Furthermore, poor ventiliation means exist in these housings, thereby creating an unsafe working atmosphere. Alternatives to maintenance housing apparatus adapted for pits are lifts, jacks and creepers. However, lifts are inconvenient for larger vehicles as they block areas to be serviced, jacks have a limited range of lift, thereby limiting the accessibility to the vehicle, and creepers are difficult and inconvenient to work from while performing service operations.